The Pit of Fire
by FantasyToyLand
Summary: This is the story of Firepit the Pegasus
1. Chapter 1

Years ago, two Pegasus sisters were born; their names were Spitfire and Firepit, the two were different. Spitfire did daring tricks in the sky, while Firepit had a talent for making fire. Firepit earned her cutie mark first, a bunch of logs on fire. Spitfire had a cutie mark of a phoenix. Spitfire became so successful that she formed a team called The Wonderbolts. Firepit was jealous, she wanted to become a Wonderbolt, she went through the test, but she didn't pass. Then her jealousy and anger began to take over.

"That's IT! You have been better than me for too long!" She shouted "I will go out and make everypony respect me! I'll be more famous than every Wonderbolt could HOPE to be!" Then she flew away leaving a trail of fire behind.

My Little Pony, My Little Pony

AAAAAAAAAAH

My Little Pony, I used to wonder what friendship could be,

My Little Pony, until you all shared its magic with me,

Big adventure,

Tons of fun,

A beautiful heart,

Faithful and strong,

Sharing Kindness,

It's an easy feat, and magic makes it all complete,

My Little Pony, do you know you're all my very best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight Sparkle was in her castle with her friends, and having cupcakes and tea. Suddenly they heard arguing.

"I am NOT fat!"

"Well, I DO have a life outside of liking humans!"

It was Lyra and Sweetie Drops arguing.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked.

"She called me fat!" Sweetie said.

"Well, she said I have no life outside of obsessing with humans!" Lyra shouted.

"No I didn't!" They yelled at the same time.

Meanwhile, a light tan Pegasus with a fiery mane and tail was behind a dumpster with two pony costumes laughing evilly. Then she took out a paint bucket and paint brush.

Rainbow Dash felt something rub against her tail, and then she looked and saw that her tail was painted white, and then she saw Pinkie Pie behind her giggling.

"Pinkie Pie, what is wrong with you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"What are you talking about, it wasn't me, it was a different pony, and I saw her, fly that way!"

That same pony was flying away with the brush and bucket.

"Oh no you don't!" Rainbow flew after her.

Meanwhile the mane 5 noticed the streets were littered, there was toilet paper all over houses, and there were the painted words saying. "The Mane 6 were here"

Rainbow Dash found the mischievous pony.

"There you are. What is the meaning of this?" She asked.

"I'm just being evil." The pony said simply. "My name is Firepit."

"Well, you know what I do with evil little ponies?" Rainbow Dash then slapped her hooves together.

Then Firepit flew away, but she was blocked by 5 other ponies and a dragon.

"You're surrounded!" Rarity said.

"Don't bother getting me arrested! I have escaped the prison from my Canterlot Caper!"

Suddenly Twilight's horn began to glow.

"I hate to do this, but you leave me no choice…" A magical beam came from her horn right for Firepit. She suddenly disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Fluttershy asked.

"I took her to the bottom of the ocean outside of Equestria."

Everyone gasped.

"Don't worry, I gave her gills first."


	3. Chapter 3

It was all over for Firepit, she was banished to the bottom of the sea.

"Ew, I HATE water! Well, might as well make the best of it since this is my permanent home…"

Suddenly she heard singing. Then she saw a square yellow sea sponge with a face and arms and legs, he was wearing a white shirt, brown pants, and a red tie, he had big blue eyes with long eyelashes.

"Oh my goodness, it's a hairy seahorse!" He said.

"Hello there, my name is Spongebob Squarepants! What's your name?"

"I'm Firepit." She said, shocked that she saw such a creature. "What are you?"

"I'm a sponge, silly! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Firepit rolled her eyes; she didn't like this new sponge because he seemed pretty annoying. Suddenly her stomach growled.

"Oh, are you hungry? Well, I'll show you the perfect place to eat!" He then walked away and she followed, reluctantly.

He took her to the Krusty Krab.

"What is this?"

"It's the Krusty Krab, only the best restaurant in Bikini Bottom! I'm their Fry Cook." He said proudly. "Come on in!"

She just followed, she wanted some food.

She went in and saw an Octopus at the cash register.

"So what's on the menu?" She asked.

"Krabby Patties" Said Spongebob.  
>"Then I would like one Krabby Patty." She told the octopus.<p>

Spongebob went to make the Krabby Patty while she paid the octopus.

"This isn't money." He said.

"Yes it is!" She retorted. "It says 250 bits!"

"Fine! I will take my business elsewhere in this ocean."

Suddenly a crab appeared out of nowhere.

"Squidward what did you do?" He asked.

"Well, she was trying to give me fake money, Mr. Krabs" Squidward responded.

Then Mr. Krabs gasped.

"Fake money!? How DARE you?" He scolded her.

"It's not fake money! It's just money from another country, I guess." She shrugged.

Then Spongebob came and said

"You're Krabby patty's ready!" He said coming out with a Krabby Patty, but suddenly a robotic claw grabbed the krabby patty.

It was Plankton in his robot.

"Hahaha, I have a Krabby Patty now!" Said Plankton evilly.

But then Mr. Krabs and Spongebob beat him up and got it back.

"I'll be back, I'm too evil to quit!"

_Evil?_ Firepit thought.

Suddenly she went after him.


	4. Chapter 4

Plankton was going home then suddenly he saw a pony following him.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"You're evil right?" She asked.

"Of course I'm evil!" Plankton said sounded insulted that anyone would think otherwise.

"Well, I'm evil too, and I was wondering if we could work together!"

"I usually work alone, but maybe that's why I've been failing, it's a deal!" the two shook hands, well, at least they would if they had hands.


End file.
